Emerald Seduction
by lady tecuma
Summary: Gaignun x Shion drabbles and oneshots. Drabble 4: Lovers play amongst the scent of flowers...
1. Scarlet Purity

**Scarlet Purity**

It was the color of his brother, for the life's blood that coursed though all living creatures, human and Realian alike. Yet it also was the color that represented sin, unbridled lust or passion, of hellfire, danger and the Devil… But for Gaignun, red also meant innocence. Red was green eyes much like his own, but with a gentler light. It was a sharp contrast against cream colored skin, a sparkle against brown silk, which in turn was dark against his sheets and on his hands.

Red was the color of her innate Ether power. It flushed her skin when she was embarrassed or when she was in the throes of passion. Yet for such a pure soul like hers, how could she wear such a color? For women to wear red declared them as harlots, seductresses…but Shion was no harlot, and certainly no seductress. And she had been in a relationship once, so she should be familiar with the games of men and women. But she wasn't; even now with the relationship between them at such an advanced stage, she still was frightfully innocent. Yet she still wore red, such a mix of signals! Innocence and sin, two things that could never be combined…but they were.

So for Gaignun, red also started to mean innocence.


	2. Mother

**Mother**

It was the most peace he'd had for a long time. The room was silent save for the gentle sound of her breathing, and underneath his ear he could hear the steady mummer of her heartbeat, a balm for his exhausted mind. Seeking comfort, Gaignun burrowed closer, feeling Shion's arms wrap around him. There were no demands, no questions, the black-haired man almost wanted to weep from the purity of it.

_Is this what it would have felt like if I had a real mother?_ His body somehow seemed to fit perfectly into hers in this position, her arms cradling him much as how they would an infant child. He could feel her small fingers in his hair, her other hand on his back. Her chest was soft; a perfect pillow for his head, and her heartbeat was soothing in some primal manner. Gaignun didn't move from his position save to only press his head as close as he could to that steady beat.

_She's so warm. _In fact, her body was almost like a cradle for his own, perfectly shaped to fit him in every way. But then wasn't that true of almost all women? Designed to help create life, and then nurture it for a set period of time… Gaignun closed his eyes. No, not all women could be called or were designed to be mothers, but Shion…it was as if she'd been born into this role. The black-haired man envied any child she would have; they would be loved and cared for, something that had been lacking from his childhood. They would enjoy being held just like this, knowing that they were safe and secure. But right now, it was his turn.


	3. Predator

**Predator**

Mentally grateful for the current peace and quiet, Gaignun leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes.

_That's another one we owe Vector. _Helmer had just quietly informed him that if the Vector fleet hadn't arrived when it did, the Federation fleet would have fired on the Foundation, destroying it completely. In addition, they'd uncovered the Song of Nephilim, which had been attracting the Gnosis. So for now, they were free and clear. Though…The black-haired man opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. If you counted what Shion had done, that was _two_ they owed to Vector…

_Little green-eyed witch._ This was not thought with heat though, but with quite a bit of affection. After mulling over the situation, Gaignun had decided that finding out the pretty brunette's secrets promised to be quite a challenge. But he didn't mind a challenge, especially when it was with a beautiful woman. And he could do it. Mary and Shelley were like sisters to him, not to mention their so-called 'relationship' kept other women and the press away. Leaning forward, he typed something into his computer, watching as the viewscreen materialized and Shion's Vector file came up.

_Even looking at her file closely, you can't help but see that something's not right._ To get into Vector's prestigious First Division at only 18, with no prior schooling to prepare her…and to be included in a project that was part of an overall whole, the Federation's precious Zohar Project, their last ditch attempt to eliminate the Gnosis once and for all. The natural assumption, Gaignun thought as he reached over for a cup of coffee, would be that either her father or mother had an 'in' with Vector, and made sure that their untrained offspring got the position some other person had rightfully deserved or, according to the file, had slept with someone higher up to ensure her place. But then when you looked at the information, her parents had died on Old Miltia, on that _night_ when he'd almost joined countless others in Death, and her affair with a higher-up, namely the head of the KOS-MOS project, Kevin Winncot, hadn't occurred until a good several months into the project. And even that then had turned serious very quickly; the two were to be married after the archetype had been turned over to her Federation keepers. But, perhaps that little tryst could explain why she'd been made head of the project after his death and the loss of the archetype.

_Or, as Jr.'s rather fond of pointing out, I'm being too cynical. _But the black-haired man found it too hard to believe that the situation could be anything else. It was always better to assume the worst first, that'd been his experience. And if he was right, then it would be rather easy to get what he wanted.

_Answers, of course._ And not for his own curiosity, but for the sake of the Foundation. For someone with that much potential power within them, and with a rather odd background, it presented a bit of a security problem. Normally Gaignun wouldn't have devoted such attention to the situation, but the fact that she was so close to him and Jr. had him uneasy. The sooner he could figure her out, the better. And the process had the promise of being very enjoyable…for her and for him.


	4. Gardenia

**Gardenia**

"Such pretty green eyes you have." Gaignun murmured. The room was shadowy save for various candles scattered throughout, in various stages of melting down. The sheets on the bed were dark scarlet, silken and cool to the touch. They contrasted rather nicely with his bed-partner though, her skin was the color of cream, hair as dark as mink. "I've wanted to get you here for quite some time."

"Well, somebody had to give you a challenge." Shion purred, tilting her neck so the dark-haired man could have better access. "It wouldn't have been fun if I'd simply let you have your way." She was…for lack of a better word, wrapped loosely in some of the sheets. One good tug, Gaignun mused, and the material would be free, baring all her lovely flesh once more. Finding the idea appealing, he sat up, the sheets covering his lower body shifting a bit as he moved closer.

"I find this side of you very surprising, Shion." He spread one hand on her back, surprised at how dark it was against her skin. "But then…something tells me that I shouldn't be." A small smile danced on Shion's lips, and she leaned more into Gaignun's ministrations.

"Well, perhaps if we reach some sort of arrangement, you can see this side of me more often." The black-haired man moved closer, noting his and her reflections in the mirror.

_Huh. Jr. was right, we actually do look well together._ Though he had to admit, in his current situation mirror-gazing could come off as either kinky or perverted. But it did provide such an interesting picture to contemplate. Shion sniffed at the air, breaking Gaignun out of his thoughts.

"What's that smell?"

"Gardenia." Gaignun murmured, pressing his lips to the curve of her neck. "Some of the candles are scented." He paused, his eyes meeting Shion's in the mirror. "I wanted to get you the real thing, but as you can see…"

"It's fine." Shion replied, one hand coming up to tangle itself in those dark locks. "It smells sweet." There was a pause for a moment, green looking at green, red draped carelessly over cream. At the sight of one darker-colored hand sliding dangerously close to the sheet, Shion playfully smacked it.

"No, no, no!" She teased, standing up; making sure the sheet was covering her.

"Aww…" Gaignun sulked, sprawling down on where she had been sitting before. "Come back here."

"No." Curiosity piqued, Shion moved over to one of the gutted candles and sniffed it, finding the same floral scent. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Gaignun asked, eying the sheet. If she got any closer, he could pull on it and she'd land back on the bed.

"Do you think the flowers that have this scent…they're one of those breeds that survived our expulsion from the mother planet?"

"I suppose so. They still do exist, though they cost a planet and then some." Gaignun replied. Rolling over to the side of the bed, he pulled on the boxers that had been tossed on a nearby chair, and walked around to Shion. Lust was now tempered by affection; he pressed a chaste kiss to her shoulder.

"They mean joy." Shion lifted her head again, her eyes meeting his back in the mirror.

"?"

"Gardenias. They mean joy. Popular at weddings too. Though…" He started to brush several strands of mink-colored hair back. "They'd look good with you." _And on you._ He added mentally. The little flowers would look striking against her skin, her hair…gowned in white, she'd be the very picture of innocence- Gaignun shook his head.

_What the hell? Where'd that thought train come from?_ Of course, he knew where it came from; despite their little game, he felt that Shion deserved the sanctity of marriage; she wasn't built for casual affairs.

"I'll buy you some." He promised, taking his thoughts away from that topic. Inspired, he took Shion by the hand and led her back to the bed. "I'll buy them for you, and I'll put them in your hair."

"But didn't you say they cost a planet?" Shion asked. Gaignun smiled, and leaned in to start nuzzling Shion's neck again.

"I can buy anything. I'm rich, remember?"


End file.
